


Partners

by Anime_kingdom1



Category: Henry Stickman (Video Games), Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26844445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anime_kingdom1/pseuds/Anime_kingdom1
Summary: Henry and Charles decide to stay partners after taking down the toppat gang
Relationships: Charles Calvin & Henry Stickmin
Kudos: 24





	Partners

"good job taking down the toppat gang, Henry" Charles smiled smiled as everyone was celebrating because of their largest most successful operation.

"I couldn't of had done it without you Charles, heh you are the greatest partner I could of ever ask for" Henry said honestly making Charles gasp.

"r-really henry?" Charles asked as he put down his drink and faced henry.

Henry looked at Charles and smiled as he placed his hand on top of his "yeah, I mean it. Without you I wouldn't of been able to do it"

Charles blushed as he looked at their hands touching before looking back at henry with a nervous smile "t-then what if we stayed partners then... If you w-want too that is, I don't w-want to force you into anything"

Henry blushed but smiled as he lean over and kissed charles cheek before pulling back, chuckling a bit at he saw his shocked reaction "as long as you are my partner, then yeah. I'll stay with you"

Charles smiled as he turned his hand and slowly intertwined his fingers with henry's "s-should we make it official then, partner"

"let's" was all henry said as they both lean forward and kissed each other, ignoring the partying around them


End file.
